Unser Sohn
by Sweet- Teeni
Summary: Der Krieg steht bevor. Hermine steht zwischen den Fronten und mit ihr ... ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson und ihr kleiner Sohn. Wer ist der Vater ihres Kindes und was passiert im Krieg? Bin nicht gut in Summarys Einfach lesen!


_Hallihallo ;-)_

_mal wieder eine neue Story von mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, aber das wisst ihr ja sicher Die wunderbaren Charaktere sind nur von Joanne K. Rowling ausgeliehen Außer Blake... der gehört mir ganz allein muhahahaha _

_So zur Story gibts nich viel zu sagen..einfach lesen...Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und ihr habt ein paar Reviews übrig. Also viel Spaß beim lesen )_

_Eure Sweet-teeni_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leise weinend stand Hermine im Zimmer ihres Sohnes und starrte auf die kleine Gestalt, die schlafend im Kinderbettchen lag.

Wenn ihr vor einigen Jahren jemand gesagt hätte, dass ihr Leben nach ihrem Schulabschluss einige dramatische Wendungen nehmen würde, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

Doch heute war ihr nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Zuviel Schmerz, Hass und Trauer war ihr widerfahren. Ihre heile Welt aus den Kindertagen gab es nicht mehr, sie war erwachsen geworden und damit hatte sich alles verändert. Nicht nur die Welt sondern auch sie selbst.

Aus dem liebevollen, sensiblen und auch etwas naiven Mädchen, war eine kalte, berechnende und gefühllose Frau geworden, zumindest sahen Außenstehende es so. Nur gegenüber von ihrem Sohn und ihren engsten Freunden konnte sie Gefühle zeigen. ‚Dabei hatte eigentlich alles ganz harmlos angefangen', dachte sie, wobei ihr immer mehr Tränen über Wangen liefen und ihr ein kleiner Schluchzer entweichte.

Plötzlich schlug der kleine Junge die Augen auf und sah seine Mutter verschlafen an.

„Mummy??", flüsterte er. „Muss ich schon aufstehen?" „Nein, nein, mein Schatz. Schlaf ruhig weiter. Mummy wollte nur sehen ob du schon schläfst.", Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und hoffte, dass ihr Sohn ihre Tränen in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde, denn für seine 4 Jahre, war er schon ziemlich reif, was er wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater hatte.

Doch heute hatte sie kein Glück. „Weinst du Mummy?", flüsterte der Kleine leise. „Bist du traurig?" „Nein, ich bin nicht traurig, Blake.", sagte Hermine sanft und ließ sich neben seinem Bett nieder. Vorsichtig strich sie ihm eine Strähne der feinen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Kleiner, manchmal sind Mummy's eben traurig und weinen, ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben.", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. „Achso.", sagte er, sah Hermine allerdings aus seinen grauen Augen musternd an. „Mummy?", fragte er. „Ja, mein Schatz?" „Ich hab dich lieb!", er lächelte Hermine an.

Diese musste unwillkürlich zurück lächeln. Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, deckte ihn zu und verließ leise den Raum.

Im Wohnzimmer kuschelte Hermine sich auf die Couch und starrte gedankenverloren in den Kamin. Ja, ihr Sohn war schon etwas Besonderes. Er war es, der ihr die Kraft gab weiter zu machen und nicht einfach aufzugeben. Ihre Welt, die Welt der Zauberei, Magie und Hexerei stand kurz vor einem riesigem, brutalem und unabwendbarem Krieg, der sicherlich hunderte wenn nicht gar tausende von Opfern auf allen Seiten fordern würde.

Hermine hatte Angst, nicht um sich sondern um ihren Sohn, ihre Freunde, ihre Familie und um den Vater ihres Sohnes. Langsam sammelten sich wieder Tränen in den rehbraunen Augen. – Der Vater ihres Sohnes – ein besonderer Mensch für sie, sie liebte ihn tief und innig, jedoch wusste sie, dass es aussichtslos war, sie waren einfach grundverschieden und sie kamen aus den falschen Familien, fast wie eine moderne Romeo und Julia Geschichte, nur viel bitterer.

Das halbe Jahr nach ihrem Schulabschluss war das glücklichste in ihrem jungen Leben gewesen, sie konnte ihm offen ihre Liebe zeigen und er erwiderte sie. Das war bevor der Krieg begann erste Konturen anzunehmen.

Damals war sie auch schwanger geworden, doch selbst sie als sie wusste, dass er gehen musste, traute sie sich nicht es ihm zu sagen. Seit dieser Zeit war sie so gut wie auf sich allein gestellt. Ihren Sohn zog sie mit der Hilfe ihrer Freunde auf.

Viele ahnten, wer der Vater des Kleinen war, doch nur eine einzige Person wusste es genau und diese Person war Hermines bester Freund in den letzten Jahren geworden.

Er half ihr durch die Schwangerschaft, besorgte ihr eine Wohnung, war bei der Geburt dabei und war auch in den folgenden Jahren für sie da.

Blaise Zabini war Hermines wichtigste Bezugsperson. Er leitete nach dem Tod seiner Eltern das Familienunternehmen weiter, welches sich vor allem mit Immobilien und Finanzen beschäftigte, Hermine war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe und da sie von zu Hause aus arbeiten konnte, half sie ihm mit vergnügen. Die beiden wurden ein eingespieltes Team und Blaise ersetzte Blake den Vater ein wenig. Dass sich die Namen ähnelten, war kein Zufall, Hermine wollte dem ehemaligen Slytherin so ihren Dank zeigen und er war zu tiefst gerührt.

Zwar war auch er reinblütig, wie Hermines große Liebe, allerdings verhielt er sich weitgehend neutral und das wurde von beiden Seiten akzeptiert. Ein Jahr nach seinem Schulabschluss wurden seine Eltern, seine einzigen Verwandten bei einem tragischem Unfall getötet. Das war der Beginn des Vorkrieges. An dem Tod jedoch waren beide Seiten, gut und böse, hell und dunkel, beteiligt, sodass Blaise einfach keinen Sinn darin sah, sich einer anzuschließen, da er dadurch seine Eltern verraten hätte.

Hermine ging es ähnlich, sie konnte weder der hellen Seite anschließen, da sie somit ihre Todeserklärung unterschreiben hätte, immerhin war sie ein Schlammblut und sie ihre große Liebe, den Vater ihres Sohnes, hätte sie in ihren Augen verraten. Auf die dunkle Seite konnte sie natürlich auch nicht wechseln, obwohl sie dort nicht unbedingt abgelehnt worden wäre, immerhin hatte sie den besten Abschluss in Hogwarts seit fast 100 Jahren, aber den Menschen, denen sie wichtig war in den Rücken zufallen ertrug sie einfach nicht.

So beschlossen Blaise und sie neutral zu bleiben und da dies nicht allzu gern gesehen würden im Falle des Falles abtauchen und abwarten. Zu mehr waren sie in ihrer Lage nicht fähig. Aus diesem Grund auch hatte Hermine im letzten Jahr den meisten Kontakt zu Hexen und Zauberern abgebrochen. Um Harry und Ron, die es gar nicht mitbekommen hatten, da sie im Training für den Krieg steckten und auch um ihre Eltern, die vor zwei Jahren nach Amerika gegangen waren und die auf sie sowieso nicht gut zu sprechen waren, in ihren Augen war es eine Sünde als unverheiratete Frau ein Kind zu bekommen und dieses auch allein aufzuziehen, tat es ihr nicht allzu sehr leid, aber wegen Ginny und der restliche Familie Weasley, für die sie und Blake im Laufe der Jahre Familienmitglieder geworden waren, war sie sehr traurig.

Allerdings hatte sie gelernt sich zusammen zu reißen, ihre Gefühle nicht zu stark zu zeigen, da dies einen zu große Angriffsfläche für den Feind bot und sogar in den schwärzesten Zeiten den Kopf aufrecht zu tragen.

Langsam löste sie sich von ihren Gedanken und sah auf die Uhr. 2 Uhr morgens, langsam sollte sie ins Bett, auch wenn der nächste Tag ein Samstag war. Als sie sich erheben wollte, stockte sie, denn plötzlich begannen die Flammen im Kamin sich grün zu färben und die Konturen einer ziemlich großen Person ließen sich erahnen. Instinktiv zog die junge Frau ihren Zauberstab hervor und ging in Deckung. Wenige Sekunden später stolperte diese Person in Hermines Wohnzimmer und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Ein sportlicher, großer Mann, ungefähr Mitte zwanzig, braungebrannt mit längeren dunkeln Haaren, die ihm frech ins Gesicht fielen, dunklen Augen und berechnenden Gesichtszügen rappelte sich stöhnend auf.

„Blaise!! Mein Gott hast du mich erschreckt! Was willst du denn so spät noch hier?", sagte sie erleichtert und wollte den jungen Mann umarmen, doch als sie sein ernstes Gesicht sah hielt sie inne. Mit einem Mal begriff sie. „Es hat angefangen!", stellte sie leise fest und Blaise nickte leicht. Eine einzelne Träne suchte ihren Weg über Hermines Gesicht.

„Ich hab es geahnt.", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß, Mine. Aber wir dürfen jetzt keine Zeit verlieren, wir sind dass schon hundert mal durch gegangen, deine und Blakes Sicherheit ist jetzt am Wichtigsten!", meinte Blaise eindringlich und sah ihr tief die Augen. Hermine nickte.

„Ich hole die Sachen und du machst Blake fertig!", sagte er bestimmt, doch bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte, nahm er sie sanft in den Arm. „Keine Angst, wir schaffen das!", sagte er leise und drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Haare.

Eine halbe Stunde später, standen die Drei vor dem Kamin, Hermine hatte sich wieder gefangen und den Ernst der Situation begriffen.

„Also, es ist, wie es mir schon gedacht habe. Sie werden die Kamine abhören und die Apparationen mithilfe von Zaubern später rekonstruieren. Das heißt unsere einzige Chance ist von einem unscheinbaren Platz außerhalb Londons zu starten." Hermine nickte verständnisvoll und Blake machte nur große Augen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Uuuunnnddd???_

_Hat es euch gefallen, wollt ihr wissen wie es weiter geht oder gefällt euch die Story gar nicht? Dann sagt es mir doch bitte bitte mit einem kleinen Review, okay?_

_Lieben Gruß_

_Sweet-Teeni_


End file.
